


Day 02 - That's Amore

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's two year anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 02 - That's Amore

The bells above the shop door jingled as Blaine pushed it open. It was the first time he’d ever been to this particular florist; he glanced around trying to figure out where to begin, when a voice called out to him. “Hello, welcome, is there something I can help you with today?”

Blaine looked over at the woman behind the desk and smiled at her. “Yes, actually. I’m in need of a few floral bouquets. I’m just not sure exactly what to get,” he laughed.

“Well from the smile on your face I’m guessing these are probably not apology flowers. I’m assuming they’re for a special girl?” she asked.

Blaine’s smile grew somewhat bashful, “Actually, they’re for my husband. Today is our anniversary,” he corrected her.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! How long have the two of you been married?” the woman, whose nametag read Linda, asked him.

“Two years. I know want to get him some roses, though I haven’t made up my mind on color or amount. And I also want to get another arrangement to use as a table decoration for our anniversary dinner tonight as well,” Blaine informed her.

Linda helped Blaine select the perfect table arrangement, made mostly of lilies, daisies, and carnations, before moving on to the roses he would give to his husband, Kurt. She’d been asking Blaine numerous questions trying to discern Kurt’s tastes to get both arrangements just right. Blaine finally decided he would get two dozen roses, twelve red, six white, and six pink. Linda wrapped the bouquets carefully, before ringing up his purchases.

“Your husband is a very lucky man,” she tells him as she hands him the flowers.

Blaine smiles brightly at her, “Well, thank you; but _I’m_ the lucky one.” He takes the flowers and heads home to start preparing dinner.

\---

Blaine was dancing around the kitchen, to a playlist of classic love songs he put together, while putting the finishing touches on the dinner he was making. He did a little spin move as he made his way to the fridge and squeaked in surprise at Kurt standing in the entryway to the kitchen. He was so into the music that he didn’t hear his husband come home.

“Oh my gosh, you scared me! How long have you been standing there?” Blaine laughed, before greeting his husband with a kiss hello.

Kurt happily returned the kiss. “Just a few minutes,” he answered. “You looked so adorable, I didn’t want to interrupt. Is there anything I can help with?”

Blaine blushed and rolled his eyes, “Nope. Everything’s all set. All that’s left for you to do is eat.” Blaine guided Kurt over to the dining room table; he picked up the bouquet of roses he had placed next to Kurt’s seat and presented them to him, “For you, my dear husband. Happy anniversary, sweetheart,” he said, giving Kurt a small peck on the cheek.

Kurt took the roses from him and brought them up to his nose to inhale the scent, “Oh, Blaine. Thank you, sweetie; they’re beautiful,” Kurt replied.

“Not nearly as beautiful as you,” Blaine told him. He went back into the kitchen quickly to grab the salad and the wine from the fridge. He set everything down on the table and took his seat across from Kurt.

“Mmm, this smells delicious. You know you didn’t have to go to all this trouble, right?” Kurt asked, looking around at the elaborate table setting. In addition to the flower arrangement centerpiece Blaine bought earlier, he also had placed a few lit candles around it. Blaine had several serving dishes of food set out as well.

“Of course I did. You deserve all of this and more. And besides, it wasn’t any trouble at all,” he responded.

\---

After dinner the two boys worked together to put away the leftovers and clean-up. Blaine turned the volume up on his lovesong playlist and pulled Kurt close to sway to the music. Kurt giggled at his husband’s ridiculousness, “What are you doing?”

“I’m dancing with my husband,” he said, twirling Kurt.

“How much wine did you have?” Kurt laughed.

Blaine leaned his head back to look at him, “Just the one glass with dinner. I’m not drunk, Kurt, I’m happy. I just love you, so much; words can’t express how much you mean to me. And knowing that I get to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, it feels too good to be true.”

“I love you too,” Kurt said, eyes shining with unshed tears. The next song on the playlist started and the boys pressed closer together, dancing in time to the music:

_**When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie** _

**_That’s amore_ **

**_When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine_ **

**_That’s amore_ **

**_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_ **

**_And you’ll sing_ **

“ _Vita bella_ ,” Blaine whisper-sang the next lyric into Kurt’s ear as they continue to sway to the music.


End file.
